Love You Two
by CryInSorrow
Summary: Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper each have the same problem; they all have feelings for each other, but none of them can tell the others. What will become of the three friends? M x M x M - Don't like it don's read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wally West had a problem. That problem was, that he had had a crush on his two best friends for many years now, and he hadn't the courage to tell either of them. Wally was a well known flirt and very much believed to be straight as an arrow. He flirted with M'gann for months, flirted with Zatanna, flirted with random women he passed by or met on a daily basis, he flirted with Artemis, and he's even flirted with Dinah who was _much_ older than he was.

But in reality, he had a crush on his two _best friends_ in the whole world; Roy Harper and Dick Grayson. Yes, his two best _male_ friends in the whole world. Which wasn't a problem...except that it was, because Wally West was not supposed to be gay. Or even bi. He was supposed to like girls. And even if he didn't, he highly doubted either Roy or Dick would ever feel for him what he felt for them. Roy was currently having some fling with Cheshire, and Dick seemed to be flirting with Zatanna quite a bit. But worse that _all_ of that...

 _I have a crush on my two best friends in the whole world...and I...who do I choose?_ How _can I choose?!_

He mentally cursed his teenage hormones to hell and back. 17 years old, horny, and very much attracted to women, and yet he was developing feelings for _his two best friends in the whole world, who were both guys!_ He was starting to sound like a broken record in his own mind, but he was so damn confused! What could he do?! Every time either of his friends were around, he'd feel his face heat up, his heart would flutter, and he found it difficult to hide these reactions from then, because, oh yeah, _they were his two best friends in the whole world!_ They _knew_ him almost as well as he knew himself!

"Something wrong, Wally? You seem...off," M'gann asked sweetly. Wally was snapped out of his reverie, lying down on the couch in Mount Justice with the TV going in the background, but not really paying attention to it. He bolted up off the couch, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spook you," she added in with the sweetest smile. Wally threw up his usual facade and flashed her a smirk.

"Me, spooked? More like haunted by your good looks," he said with a wink. M'gann giggled and hugged him.

"Now that's the Wally I recognize," she said sweetly. Wally's smirk faded into a smile; M'gann was always so sweet and chipper and it just had a way of lightening the mood in almost any atmosphere. It was hard not to smile around her, or stay mad at her for very long.

"So what's bothering you?" she asked. Wally contemplated telling her his dilemma, because he knew she, of all people, would never judge him or be critical of him. But at the same time, he was so reluctant to share this...secret. Then again, it _would_ be good to tell _someone...anyone._ Wally sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, resigning himself to tell her. With the condition of keeping it a secret of course.

"Okay...there's...one thing," Wally began nervously, blushing crimson. M'gann tilted her head in curiosity, waiting patiently for him to continue. Wally fidgeted a bit nervously, twiddling his thumbs. This was much harder than he imagined it.

"Well...before I tell you, I need you to promise me something," he said firmly. M'gann's smile faltered slightly and she asked "okay, what?"

"You can't tell _anyone._ And I mean, _anyone._ Not Connor, not Artemis, Zatanna, Dinah, not even your uncle!" M'gann looked at him with slight concern and then Wally cleared his throat nervously.

"I promise." Wally nodded and cleared his throat again, looking around the cave nervously to see if anyone was nearby, then turned back to M'gann.

"The thing is...you see...I um...may have a, uh, crush on someone-" M'gann squealed a little before he could continue and he frantically shushed her, glancing around the cave to see if anyone had heard, or was coming.

"Ssssh! Let me finished."

"Sorry." So he cleared his throat again.

"You see...there are...um...two problems. I have a crush on...well...two people," he murmured, blushing as red as an apple. M'gann smiled sweetly and clasped her hands together.

"Oh? That's so cute! Who?" she asked sweetly. She obviously didn't seem to understand that having a crush on two different people was...well, he couldn't _be_ with two different people at once.

"Uh...well...you see, it's...uh...Roy and Dick," Wally said quickly, slamming his eyes shut. A silence settled between them and when Wally opened his eyes, M'gann was staring at him with the sweetest smile. But she also looked like she was thinking.

"I think I understand! They're your best friends, and you're not sure they feel the same way about you, right?" Wally was surprised at how perceptive she was. Perhaps all this time around humans was actually paying off.

"Y-yeah, that's part of it. But the thing is...see, the way human relationships usually work is...um...well...I can't be with...with both of them. I have to...to choose. And I don't know how, because I like them both!" M'gann was still smiling, but listening intently as he spoke.

"And that's not even mentioning the fact that I...I can't...tell them. And then it sort of circles back to...who do I tell? How do I choose between them?" M'gann sat in silence, thoughtfully and Wally was silent too. He was watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. A fruitless effort, because he couldn't read anything on her. She gently placed her hand on top of his and asked "why _can't_ you tell them both?"

Wally had to stop himself from looking at her like she had three heads; martian relationships were wildly different from human ones, he had to remind himself.

"Well...it's kind of a human thing. It's sort of...taboo, I guess to be with more than one person. It's like...cheating," he tried to explain. M'gann smiled sadly and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to tell you. On Mars, I could just tell you to go for both of them. These types of relationships are just natural there. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Wally shrugged and flashed a smile.

"Well, you helped a bit. It was good to get this off my chest."

* * *

Dick Grayson was in trouble. That problem was, that he was gay and was hiding it by dating Zatanna. And not only that, but he had a crush on his two best friends in the world; Wally West and Roy Harper. But Roy had this thing with Cheshire, so he couldn't possibly be gay. And Wally only flirted with girls; Dick had never seen Wally make a move on a guy, or even show the slightest interest in one beyond friendship.

But the hardest part was that nobody even knew he was gay...except Zatanna. She suspected something was wrong, because he didn't seem all that into their relationship, so she cornered him in his room at Mount Justice and asked him what was wrong and he was now currently spilling his guts out to her.

"So...you're gay?" Zatanna asked. Dick gave a curt nod, eyes hidden behind his shades, and averted to the floor. Zatanna simply giggled and said "I see...I thought maybe you didn't like me. Well...I guess you don't, not in the way I wanted you to." Dick blushed a bit and felt kind of bad for leading her on.

"I'm sorry Zatanna, I-"

"Don't apologize for how you feel. But I'm more curious about this...crush of yours." Dick blushed even deeper and edged away from her a little.

"I...can't tell you that...it's um...complicated." Zatanna scooted a little closer and asked "complicated? In what way? I'm your friend, you know you can tell me, right?" Dick glanced up at her and flashed a smile. He took a few deep breaths and decided that since he'd spilled everything else, why not this too?

"Well...the thing is...I have a crush...but...on two people." Zatanna seemed to immediately recognize the 'complicated' part. She opened her mouth a bit in an 'oh' but didn't make a sound, then rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well...who is it?" she asked. Dick glanced up at her in surprise, because honestly, he was half expecting a 'well, you have to choose one' kind of speech. He bit his lip, reluctant to reveal the identity of the two men who held his attraction. Finally, he just blurted out "Roy and Wally." Zatanna did that 'oh' thing again but looked a bit more stunned now. Dick averted his eyes to the bed again, unable to look at her and when she did speak, it wasn't what he was expecting. Okay, maybe a little.

"Um...I see...well, isn't Roy a little...old for you? I mean, you're 15, and he's 20. There's a 5 year difference there." Dick huffed, a bit annoyed and Zatanna shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm not helping," she replied, flashing him an apologetic smile. Dick managed a small smile back, but he didn't say what he was thinking; that she really wasn't. Though honestly, he appreciated the fact that she was taking the time to listen and be patient, and not be judgmental. There weren't very many people in the world who would be willing to do that.

He knew he could talk to Bruce, but somehow, that seemed very...awkward. Connor and Kaldur were out of the question; Connor wouldn't understand, and Kaldur...probably wouldn't either. Artemis was a definite no-no. She'd just crack jokes and poke fun at him. She probably _would_ listen, but he didn't really need the jokes right now.

"I'm...not really sure what to say here," Zatanna admitted with a nervous laugh, eliciting a slight chuckle from Dick. She patted his knee and said "I'm sure whatever you decide to do, everyone will stand by you."

"I don't know about that..."

"We're friends, of course we will! I mean, I definitely will but..." Zatanna huffed, finding it hard to find the right words.

"Just...hang in there, okay?" Dick quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hang in there? That's your advice?" he teased. Zatanna snorted and playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up, it's all I got!" she said with a giggle.

* * *

Roy Harper didn't know what to do. He had feelings for his two best friends in the whole world, and despite his little fling with Cheshire, he wasn't attracted to her like he was to them. But the real problem was, that he didn't know how to choose between them; he liked them both _a lot._ But it only got worse; because there was an obvious age gap between him and one of the people he liked; Dick Grayson. Between him and Dick, there were five years between them. He was too old for Dick, but there were only three years between himself and Wally, his other crush.

Yet he liked Dick too. A lot in fact. Thus why he was so confused. Or at least, that was a part of it. He'd already let Cheshire down but he didn't tell her who it was he had feelings for. Yet somehow, in her own... _unique way_ , she already seemed to know. But she had nothing to offer him, except the usual teasing, and then vanishing. So here he was, sitting alone in his apartment, which, honestly was in better shape that it could have been. It wasn't anything spectacular; Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Plain white walls, ordinary wooden floor, save for the carpet in the bedroom and living room, and a single TV in his living room with a game console. The video games helped him channel his anger and frustration, something he had a lot of lately.

But they couldn't help him cope with these feelings he had; a crush he had on two people, both of them men. Dick Grayson, who was too young for him, and Wally West. He didn't know how to tell either of them how he felt. He was certain if he tried to get with Dick, Bruce would skin him alive. And talking to Wally about crushes and shit was awkward. Telling the speedster that he, Roy Harper, was harboring feelings for him? Doubly awkward.

In a way, he kind of resented Arsenal, not because he was the "original Roy Harper" but because he was biologically younger, at only 16 years old. _He_ could date Dick Grayson, something he couldn't do because of his age. This was a problem, because it was distracting him every time he was near either of them. It was easy to fool them, and everyone, with his tough guy, lone wolf attitude, because he'd been doing it for years. It came second nature to him.

But despite that, Dick and Wally had always been like little brothers to him, and he had always been like their older brother. At least that's how it was until he realize he had a crush on _both_ of them.

He was currently playing some fighting game, teeth gnashing together as he jammed the controls, playing our his frustration and anger. He hated feeling like this, because the _cared so much_ for both of them, but there were so many problems with, just, all of it, and it frustrated him, because the more he thought about it, the more complicated it seemed, and the further away any answers got from him, and _god dammit!_ He tossed the controller onto the floor, completely aggravated at this point. The video game simply wasn't working any more, instead it was just making him angrier.

This frustration, this anger, on top of everything else he was carrying; ending up alone, having feelings for people he couldn't confess to, or was forbidden to be with, his anger at Ollie and the League. He hadn't planned on being alone, he wanted his friends to follow him when he left, but they didn't.

And why would they? Roy Harper was just being a spoiled child, but he was too proud to admit it, too proud to go back to them, to join the team. So instead, he opted to be alone and suffer in silence like an prideful, spoiled child. And there was the underlying issue; he was angry at himself too, because everything that he was feeling was ultimately his own fault.

He had no one, and he had no one because he chose to have no one. He _chose_ to be alone, because his god damned pride wouldn't allow for him to admit he was wrong. It wouldn't allow for him to go back to his friends, to join the team, because that would _somehow_ be admitting that he was wrong. And his pride wouldn't let him be wrong. He choked back a sob, of frustration, stress, and the sorrow of being alone, and pressed his fingers to his eyes, stopping the tears that threatened to fall.

It was on days like these, he contemplated calling... _someone, anyone_ just so he could talk. Just so he wouldn't have to be alone. But he _had_ to be alone for the sake of his pride. Dinah had once offered him her ear if he ever needed to talk. He had always been an ass to everyone and yet she still reached out and offered to help him in spite of that. On days like this, it was very tempting to call her, ask her to come over, and just spill his guts.

She acted as the Team's counselor, and she never judged, which was something he could _really_ use right now; an ear to listen, belonging to a person who wouldn't judge him, who wouldn't criticize him, but would just _listen_ and not tell him only what he wanted to hear. Dinah was very good at the latter.

He leaned back and sighed deeply, his thoughts wandering off to his two rushes; Dick Grayson with his beautiful blue eyes, his laughter, and the simple excitement the boy had for damn near everything he did. And then Wally, with his fiery red hair, his emerald green eyes, that goofy grin and his nonchalant attitude and the ability to crack a joke and make people laugh in virtually any situation.

He loved them both...and he felt like he couldn't have-no, he didn't _deserve-_ either of them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wally knocked on Roy's door and waited for an answer, the usual goofy grin on his face. Tonight was their movie night, every Friday night. It was something of a tradition that he, Dick and Roy just sort of randomly started years ago that just stuck. When the door opened, Roy was standing in the doorway with the usual neutral expression, but unlike usual, instead of being dressed in civilian clothes, he was in his Red Arrow gear.

"Wally?" Roy asked, quirking an eyebrow. Did Roy forget? Wally tried not to look too disappointed, because after all, how could Roy forget movie night, after all these years? And why was he upset about a single, forgotten night? Well shit...

"Uh, you didn't forget movie night, did you?" he asked with a smirk. Roy stood there in silence for a few moments, then face palmed.

"Shit. Sorry Wally," Roy murmured, standing aside and gesturing for Wally to come in. Wally smirked a little and made his way inside.

"If you wanna go out on patrol tonight, that's fine. Maybe I'll go bother Dick instead. Speaking of, where is he?" Wally asked casually, waving his hand dismissively. Roy closed the door and peeled off his mask.

"It's fine. I guess I've just been a little scattered lately. Make yourself at home," Roy said smoothly, watching Wally from behind...eyes wandering like he knew they shouldn't. This _was_ his best friend after all.

"Uh...I'm not sure. Dick hasn't shown up yet. Haven't even heard from him," Roy replied. Wally flopped down on the couch, glancing over at Roy. He found himself unable to speak as he locked eyes with Roy. Roy's eyes...were really pretty. Like Dick's, they were a nice shade of blue, but unlike Dick's they didn't hold that... _joie de vivre_ , that love of life that always sparkled and danced in the acrobat's eyes. Roy's eyes were...serious, determined, strong, bold, so many different words, so different from Dick's, but still beautiful in their own way.

"Wally?" Roy's voice came again. Wally was snapped out of his reverie and turned his head toward the TV, snapping up the remote and turning it on, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his face.

"Sorry, caught up in thought," Wally replied casually, waving his hand dismissively. Both their phones went off, and the two of them flicked them open to find a text message from Dick;

 _Not going 2 make it 2nite. Joker. Sry._

Wally was a little miffed that Dick wasn't going to make it tonight, but it was understandable. It wasn't often that he canceled, but where the Joker was concerned, it was _definitely_ understandable. Wally loved spending time with both of his friends, and Friday nights were the one of the few times when all three of them were together. Though perhaps it was for the best; considering that Wally had _just_ been staring at Roy's eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were...

Roy flopped down beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts again. While he was off in his own little world, admiring Roy, the elder had started a movie on Netflix and was getting off the phone from ordering pizza, as per the norm. He was still in his Red Arrow gear, but his bow and quiver were tucked in the corner of the room. It was kinda nice that Roy was dropping patrol tonight to keep up with their little tradition.

"What're we watching tonight?" Wally asked with a little smirk. Roy glanced over at him, a small smirk tugging at his own lips. But he didn't answer. Wally huffed when he didn't get an answer, but leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable regardless. And when the movie began to play, he glared at Roy, though it didn't hold any _real_ anger.

"A chick flick? You ass," Wally teased, poking the other redhead in the side with his elbow. Roy grinned and playfully shoved back and Wally smiled; he felt lucky, being one of the few people to see this side of Roy, the side he kept hidden from all but his closest friends. On the outside, he was brash and serious, intolerant of immaturity, and very short-tempered, but on the inside, if you somehow managed to get close to him, he was just like everyone else. Roy was a teddy bear on the inside, protective of his friends, like a big brother.

It was true, he didn't get a lot of Wally's jokes, and didn't smile often, try as the speedster might, but when he had something to say, had a question about almost anything, Roy treated him seriously instead of cracking a joke or laughing him off like the rest of his friends did. Dick was more or less somewhere in between Roy and the rest of their friends. He'd tease him, make some jokes, even laugh at him, but that was just how Dick was with _everyone._ But with Wally, Dick treated him seriously, it was just veiled behind humor and tease.

Roy was special, like Dick was special. And that's why he fell so impossibly hard for both of his _male_ friends. But right now, with Roy, the movie was only half on his mind as he stared at the red head with a small smile, careful to make sure the man didn't notice he was staring. Eventually he sighed and turned his attention back on to the movie...because there was just no way Roy could ever have feelings for him...which kind of hurt.

Another knock came at the door, at which point Roy answered. Pizza was here, he paid, and returned to the couch, clipping back down and placing the box on the coffee table. He grabbed up a paper plate and slapped a piece down and handed it to Wally. Wally happily grabbed the plate and began munching down, speaking while he ate "mmm, thanks dude!" Roy smiled slightly at the sight; that was Wally, always talking while jamming food into his mouth. Most people found it disgusting, but he somehow...found it _cute._

As the movie progressed, and the pizza vanished (most of it down into Wally's stomach) Wally had snuggled up against Roy's side. Wally could get away with it; he _loved_ to cuddle and _everyone_ knew it. Artemis knew it, Zatanna knew it, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, everyone knew it. With Artemis, it was sort of limited to slightly leaning against her, stretching out and leaning his head against her side. Zatanna was a bit more lenient, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and cuddle a bit against her side, because they both knew it was purely platonic, despite the flirty comments he made. Zatanna never hit him, but Artemis did it for her.

He didn't dare touch M'gann, for fear of Connor throttling him through a wall, and he didn't go anywhere near Kaldur or Connor. But nobody knew more than Dick and Roy, how much Wally liked to cuddle.

Roy and Dick let him snuggle against them, lay across their laps, wrap his arms around them, pretty much everything within reason. They had a silent understanding about what was okay and what was not, but it had _never_ been an issue before. As close friends, neither Roy nor Dick had ever raised any objections or concerns with Wally's cuddling, with any contact he made, but Wally was respectful enough to keep it from being uncomfortable. He could feel when they didn't like something by the way they moved, subtle twitches and movements and so on.

But tonight...Wally was pushing it a little...because...well, maybe if he could get _just_ the right reaction from Roy, or maybe a lack of one...any indication that just maybe...maybe Roy might feel something more than platonic friendship? Deep down, he felt a little bad for going about it this way instead of just talking to him, but...he could never ask him. Not that. Because he was so afraid of breaking their friendship...

Roy glanced down at Wally,carefully, as the speedster snuggled a little closer, one of his arms having wrapped itself around his waist. Roy was blushing but it didn't seem Wally noticed, before the hand attached to the arm wrapped around his waist was...it was laying on his thigh...really close to his crotch. But Roy didn't say anything, as it didn't seem Wally was aware of _just how close_ that hand was. It was uncomfortable, not because of just where that hand was, but because... _I love you, Wally..._

But he couldn't say that...he could never say that. Because if he did, and if Wally rejected him, or worse, he broke their friendship, that would hurt more than anything. So he allowed the contact to continue, turned his attention to the movie and pretended he was okay with it, which wasn't too hard, because a part of him really was. But his eyes were inevitably drawn back to the speedster; his fiery red hair, those beautiful green eyes, the fading freckles on his face. He liked those freckles, but it seemed he was slowly growing out of them. But even without them, his face was...Wally was beautiful.

Roy felt his face heating up again and he quickly turned his attention back to the movie when he saw the slightest movement of Wally's head, afraid the speedster might catch him staring. The worst of it was that he was no longer paying attention to the movie. Oh no, he was wondering what Wally's lips would feel like against his own, what his skin would feel like under his touch...what his body looked like beneath all that clothing...and it suddenly became _that_ much harder to be around him. Roy swallowed hard and cleared his throat, reluctantly pulling away from Wally.

"Sorry. Bathroom," he lied, retreating to the bathroom.

Wally glanced up at Roy when the older male parted from him, barely holding back a disappointed sound. The loss of Roy against him was slightly disappointing, because he'd gotten so comfrotable, so warm...Roy's body felt really nice, pressed against him and...he found his mind thinking other things...like Roy's arms wrapped around him, cuddling back against him, holding him close... _fuck._ He had it bad...but when Roy retreated, he sat upright and flashed a smile, watching him go.

He turned his attention back to the movie and he felt his heart drop a little, because he was _just_ in time for a love scene; the girl was confessing her feelings to the man she loved, and Wally briefly felt a twinge of jealousy; jealousy that he didn't have her courage. If only he did, but even if he did, there was still one problem; he liked both Roy _and_ Dick...how could he possibly choose between them...?

Roy stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror and splashing his face with water. His eyes were a little puffy and swollen, having been unable to hold back the tears that had spilled over his eyes. He didn't want Wally to see him upset like this, but the question was, _why_ was he so upset? It was a stupid question, because he already knew the answer; he _loved_ Wally, more than a friend, but he _also_ loved Dick that way too. And Wally was right there, cuddling up against him, and he didn't have the _balls_ to say anything.

He was _too afraid._ He, Roy fucking Harper, the man who had faced down murderous thugs, metahumans and monsters, was _too afraid_ to confess his feelings. He'd held it in for so long, those feelings building up in him along with everything else, that it was becoming harder and harder _not_ to just...let it out. To just...cry. And now he was afraid to go back out there. Afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it together until the movie was over.

Heaving a sigh, Roy dried his face with the towel and made his way back out into the living room and flopping back down onto the couch. He glanced over at Wally when the teen didn't immediately latch himself back onto his side. Maybe he'd sent the wrong message? That he had been uncomfortable with the contact? And then suddenly, he felt like a deer in the headlights when Wally looked _right_ at him...

 _Okay...you can do this Wally..._ the speedster looked at Roy and flashed a sheepish grin.

"So Roy..you must've...dated a lot, right?" he asked, careful to avoid mentioning gender. Roy was silent for a few seconds, staring back at him. He cleared his throat a bit and said "I wouldn't say that. I've dated a few girls, but I've never had a relationship that lasted more than a few months."

"Except Cheshire," Wally pointed out with a smirk. Roy blushed a little and turned back to the movie, waving his hand dismissively.

"Cheshire and I broke up," Roy said evenly. Wally's smile faded and he bowed his head a little.

"Ah, sorry to hear that," Wally offered. Roy shook his head, glancing back over at Wally.

"It's fine. We both realized that I-" he paused, wondering if he should reveal the next bit of information. Well, it was harmless, because there was no way Wally could figure it out.

"I had feelings for someone else." Wally's eyes seemed to widen a bit, and then that goofy grin came right back.

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Roy noted that, once again, Wally didn't specify a gender. He didn't say _she._ That would seem like a small thing, but it really wasn't. At least, not to Roy. But then, maybe it was his own paranoia, making something out of nothing. Roy frowned a bit, turning back to the movie.

"No one," he said, but that wasn't true. _Wally isn't 'no one'._

"It doesn't matter-" Roy glanced over at Wally and decided to take a risk. A small risk, but still a risk, and continued "-because he probably doesn't feel the same way about me." There it was again; Wally's eyes widened a bit. Roy held his breath for a few seconds, waiting for Wally to speak. To react.

"He? Well, how do you know? Have you asked him?" Wally asked carefully, fighting not to blush. Because deep down, he was hoping beyond hope, that ' _he'_ was himself. And Wally waited, forcing his expression to go neutral, afraid to betray his own feelings. And Roy leaned a little closer; his breath catching in his throat.

Roy watched Wally's expression carefully, hoping to read any signs, anything that would indicate that Wally maybe felt something for him, something beyond platonic friendship. It seemed foolish to jump to such a ridiculous conclusion, _just_ because of the lack of a few pronouns...but...Roy closed his eyes and leaned forward...he pressed his lips against Wally's...

* * *

Dick sat in his bedroom, heaving a sigh. Tonight was their movie night, his Roy, and Wally's, and they always spent it at Roy's house. It was sort of a tradition they'd had going for a number of years now and Dick rarely missed one. But tonight, he didn't feel like going. It would be too hard to be around _both_ of his crushes. Especially when one of them _loved_ to cuddle.

So he lied and sent a text message blaming the Joker. It wasn't like Bruce couldn't handle the Joker with Jason, as Robin, by his side. Dick had made the transition from 'Robin, Boy Wonder' to Nightwing some time ago. Robin was Bruce's sidekick, not his partner. Robin would always be a sidekick, and Dick felt like he was too old to be a sidekick anymore. The new identity gave him a sense of independence. Much like when Roy transitioned from Speedy to Red Arrow. True, his friend had also moved out out Ollie's place, but he was also 18, too. Dick was only 15.

Jason was now Robin, but it had taken a whole year of training, which Dick had helped with, before Bruce agreed to make him Robin. Jason had been living on the streets for a while; drugged up mother, career criminal father, and when Bruce found him, as Batman, the kid had been trying to steal the tires off of the batmobile. With his father in jail and his mother dead, the kid was doing whatever he had to to survive, which quickly changed when Bruce adopted him, saving him from a life of crime.

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a text, from Wally. His heart clenched a little because despite the lack of emotion in a simple text, he could still feel the disappointment behind the text message. A simple 'oh. Ok.' Honestly, Dick felt bad about lying, but he couldn't be near either of them right now, let alone both of them, in the same room, with one of them snuggling against him.

Tonight, and perhaps a few days afterward, he needed to work shit out. He needed to work out how he _really_ felt. Not that that would help, because he was certain that he liked both of them almost the same. How do you choose between two people you _really_ liked? Like, _like_ liked. He was a genius, a mathlete, master detective, computer genius, codebreaker, hacker, all of that...and yet he couldn't puzzle out his own fucking feelings. He was _confused_ about his own emotions. _Fuck._

As if that wasn't bad enough, Bruce had ambushed him earlier, and they had a little chat...about his sexuality. He remembered cursing under his breath that the man as such a good detective. Of course, Alfred finding that...uh...dirty magazine underneath his bed kind of helped too. So Bruce knew he was gay and they had a little chat, because he'd noticed that Dick had been a little mopey lately and instead of waiting for his son to come to him, _he_ decided to intervene instead.

That had been embarrassing, but also relieving. It was nice to finally get that out in the open, but also, the fact that Bruce had accepted his sexuality so easily, felt really good and had taken a _huge_ weight off of his shoulders. Honestly, he should have gone to the man ages ago.

Still, Bruce thought he only had a crush on Wally. He wasn't going to tell the man that he had a crush on Roy. _That_ wasn't a conversation he wanted to have any time soon, because he already knew how that would go; 'he's too old for you' and 'it's just a phase' and all that other crap.

So yeah, Dick was confused about the fact that he had a crush on his two best friends, because he couldn't be with two people at once, but what he was _absolutely not_ confused about, was how he felt about Roy. It wasn't _just a phase._ Because he'd felt this way for a while now...

The contact only lasted a few seconds before Roy pulled away...only to see the shocked look on Wally's face. He regretted it immediately and looked away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Wally asked quietly. And there it was again; Roy could feel the tears threatening his eyes, because he _knew_ he fucked up. Instead of just telling him the truth, that he, Roy Harper, had a crush on him, Wally West, he _had_ to kiss him and blow everything. Roy struggled to find the right words, because somehow, 'I'm sorry' didn't seem good enough. Because frankly, they weren't. And then he felt a hand on his back.

"Roy...why did you kiss me?" Wally asked again. Roy glanced over at Wally; his tone wasn't accusing or angry and neither was the look on his face. It was...curious. Roy swallowed hard, then took a deep breath.

"Because, Wally...the person that I have feelings for is...is you," Roy managed, glancing again at Wally. _Ah shit._ Did he just break Wally? The boy was staring at him, stone-faced, unmoving. Was that good or bad? Did he break Wally's brain? He wanted to laugh, but this was serious.

Wally's brain was broken. He tried to think of a reaction, a response, but his brain _was broken._ He had this crush on Roy for a long, _long_ time, but he'd always feared that Roy could never feel anything beyond platonic friendship for him, and now that the object of his desire (or...one of them anyway) had confessed feelings for him... _his brain was broken._

Finally, Wally blinked and then blushed crimson. And then he smiled and he could see Roy visibly relax. Wally leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roy's, licking at his bottom lip, looking to deepen the kiss. And Roy allowed it, parting his lips for the speedster, allowing him to explore his mouth. He moaned slightly, feeling Roy's tongue against his own, and though the kiss lasted for a short time, when they parted, he was smiling...and still blushing like a tomato.

"I'm...glad you told me, 'cuz I like you too...but I uh...guess that was kind of obvious after that kiss and all, huh?" Wally rambled a bit, goofy grin spreading across his face again. Roy was smiling too, a genuine smile, something rare and, to Wally, very valuable. Because Roy had an amazing smile and he didn't get to see it very often. So when Roy smiled, he treasured the moment.

"I...I'm not really good at this...sentimental stuff, but...I love you Wally. Would you-"

"Be your boyfriend? I think I'd like that," Wally said easily. He chuckled nervously before he leaned in for another kiss, this one quick and chaste.

"Guess I'm not as straight as I thought I was." And Roy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dick and Wally were sitting in the lounge at Mount Justice playing video games, cheering, sending playful taunts each other's way, and occasionally jabbing at each other, all in good fun.

"Oh, how's that Mr. "I can think at the speed of sound!" Ha!" Dick taunted, finishing off Wally's character. He threw his arms in the air and cheered and Wally groaned, sinking off the couch in defeat. Wally was sitting on the couch, upside down, with his fet over the backrest and his top half dangling off the edge, staring at the screen.

"Shut up midget, next round is mine," Wally shot back with a grin. Dick laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"We'll see about that," Dick retorted, starting up another match. Wally shifted on the couch, changing his position to sit up right for the next match when he heard the zeta tube activating.

 _ **Recognized B06 - Red Arrow**_

Wally tossed down the controller and glanced back at Red Arrow, face lighting up with a huge grin. He hopped over the back of the couch, keeping himself in check, and walked over to him as calmly as possible. It had been a week since he and Roy had gotten together, but he hadn't told anyone yet. He didn't have the...courage...to tell them. And Roy was nothing but patience. 'Who you date is none of their business' and 'I can wait as long as you want', Roy would tell him.

Well, tonight, that was going to change. He was going to tell them, the whole team. But first...

"Hey, Roy, what's up?" Wally asked. Roy smirked slightly at him and before he could get an answer out, Wally wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. _Oh no, not good enough,_ Roy thought, mischievous grin tugging at his lips. One of his arms snaked around the speedster's waste and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Wally blushed a bit but allowed the contact, moaning softly as theirs tongues met. The kiss only lasted for a handful of seconds, but damn, was it good. Roy was a _really_ good kisser.

When the two redheads parted, they turned their attention of those present; Artemis, Connor, Kaldur, M'gann, Zatanna and Dick, who was kneeling on the couch and leaning over the backrest. They were all staring at him, eyes wide, mouths dropped, except, of course, M'gann.

"Wait...what...what the fuck is going on? Did you just _kiss Roy?_ " Artemis asked dumbfounded. Wally realized then, that this was going to be fun. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I?" Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur and Connor all exchanged confused glances. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard! That notorious skirt-chaser and flirt, Wally West had a _boyfriend!_ Connor didn't seem as affected as the rest of them, and M'gann floated over to Wally and Roy and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!" She said cheerily.

"Wait, you knew?" Artemis asked. M'gann turned on the spot and smiled sweetly.

"I did," she said simply. Wally took a few hesitant steps forward.

"So...you guys, er...what do you think? Are you...okay with this?" he asked. He didn't need their approval, but he wanted it; they were his friends. Of course, he didn't need to ask, because they all smiled at him and he knew the answer. Well, all but Connor, but he rarely ever smile, so, whatever.

"Of course. You are our friend, Wally," Kaldur said evenly, with a slight bow of his head.

Dick couldn't believe what he'd seen...and his heart couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The rest of the conversation had been drowned out by his own emotional turmoil; he could feel the tears pricking his eyes. All this time, he had a crush on both Wally and Roy, and all this time, he'd been struggling with how to choose between the two of them. Well, now he didn't have to worry about that. Because his two crushes were dating each other. And his heart shattered into a million pieces.

He wanted to cry because he;'d been so god damn stupid and cowardly. Instead of... _choosing,_ he kept his feelings to himself and now he'd lost them both. They'd still be friends, sure, but...he wanted more than that. Roy and Wally were the only two people he'd ever felt any kind of...special connection with. And now they were dating each other, and his chances...well...

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he buried his face in his arms, allowing himself a small moment of sorrow before he quickly collected himself and hopped up off the couch. It was fortunate he was such a good actor, to the degree that he could fool even Wally and Roy. But with all the emotions bubbling to the surface right now, it wouldn't be long before he broke. So his only chance was to make a break for it.

"Congrats you two, I'm really happy for you!" Dick said in a fake, cheery tone, but it was just good enough to be convincing. He made his way to the zeta tube and patted Wally on the shoulder.

"Listen, about the rematch, maybe another time. I gotta go. I promised Jason I'd train with him today, and I don't wanna blow him off. See you guys later," Dick said smoothly, not waiting for a reply. Zatanna, however, knew better; Dick was upset, and she only knew because he'd told her about his crushes on both Roy and Wally. She happened to glance over at M'gann and caught her smile falter; she'd obviously felt some of his anxiety, because her eyes followed after him as he left. But she wasn't sure what to do...

"Alright, see you dude," Wally called after him, then turned back to Roy.

"So...your place, Wednesday night, after school?" Wally asked with a smirk on his face. Roy grinned and gave a shrug.

"Hmm. Wednesday, I can do. It's a date."

* * *

Dick made for his room when he got back to the manor. He didn't say a word to anyone, not Jason, not Alfred, not even Bruce. He closed his door shut, flopped down on his bed curled into a ball, hugging his knees and burying his face in his arms. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he felt worse, not since his parents...

"God dammit," he murmured, when a knock came at the door. Couldn't people leave him alone to be miserable for a little while?

"Come in," Dick said smoothly, laying back on his bed and trying to look casual. It was Bruce, naturally. The man strode up to him and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked angry. But then again, that was sort of his default. He always looked angry, even when he was trying to convey a different emotion altogether.

"You're upset. Care to tell me what's wrong?" Bruce asked. Dick glanced up at him and shrugged, playing it cool, and answered "nothing's wrong. Why?" Bruce snorted, smirk tugging at his lips, and shook his head in amusement.

"Dick, I can tell when something is wrong. I _have_ known you for six years," Bruce said patiently. Dick frowned and then curled up into a ball again.

"Nothing's wrong. So you can leave me alone now."

"I'll venture a guess and say that Wallace doesn't return your feelings?" Bruce answered. Try as he might to conceal his reaction, Bruce caught the slight blush and the, brief, shocked look on his face.

"Th-that has nothing to do with it," Dick lied, but he knew then that that stutter would surely have given him away. Still, he could _hope_ to get away with it, right? Bruce chuckled in amusement, shaking his head and sitting down on the edge of Dick's bed.

"You're a poor liar, Dick. Well, at least when you're lying to me anyway." Dick huffed in annoyance and replied "yeah, fine. Wally's dating someone else. He's dating Roy." Bruce seemed a little surprised by that, which amused Dick a little bit. Bruce was rarely surprised.

"I see...well, that's surely...interesting," Bruce muttered. Indeed, Wally dating another boy wasn't something he had expected. Which was why it was so easy for him to guess what Dick was upset over.

Of course, Bruce only knew _half_ the truth. There was a zero chance of him ever telling the man about his crush on Roy, for obvious reasons. Then again, he didn't want to talk about any of this right now. He'd much rather just be left alone. Fortunately, Bruce seemed to pick up on this because the man pushed himself up off of Dick's bed and made for the door.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting to listen," Bruce said evenly. Dick glanced back at him and just gave a nod. When the door closed, he sighed deeply and flopped back onto the bed. Could this day get _any_ worse?

* * *

While the rest of the team was out in the lounge watching movies, Wally was laying on his bed, in his room, feeling somewhat miserable. He was dating Roy, and that as great, because he loved Roy, but...he loved Dick too. It somehow didn't seem fair, didn't seem right, to date Roy when he had feelings for Dick. It almost felt like he was just stringing Roy along, and he didn't know what to do about that. He was conflicted.

He sat up and stared at the wall, trying to imagine what confessing to Dick would have been like. In every scenario, he was rejected, but there was never a scenario where they stopped being best friends, because Dick wasn't that petty. He would never stop being friends with him, just because he was bi. Or possibly gay. No, no, definitely bi, because he soon remembered he still _very_ much liked girls.

But Dick was definitely straight. He and Zatanna still had a pretty strong relationship. Zatanna was a girl, obviously, so there was zero chance Dick could possibly have any romantic feelings toward him. That thought made him feel a little better, but not by much. He couldn't entirely shake off that feeling, that he was stringing Roy along. Because, despite the facts, he _still_ thought about Dick in the same way he thought about Roy. It was so confusing and he didn't know what to do.

Maybe after a while of dating Roy, he could forget about his feelings for Dick, though he seriously doubted that for some reason. All he knew was that he was dating Roy but he loved Dick, and he felt like he was being unfair to his boyfriend. Beyond that, he couldn't find any answers, couldn't figure out what to do. He sighed in annoyance; emotions were such a pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

Roy sighed and flopped down onto his couch. Another night of tracking down drug dealers and busting drug rings in Star City. Occasionally, he'd team up with his old mentor, but only when they crossed paths. Otherwise, he continued to strike out on his own.

Tonight, however, something else was weighing, heavily, on his mind; his relationship with Wally. He loved Wally, he really did and he was glad that they were finally together. The problem was, he felt like he was being unfair to the speedster, because he _still_ held the same feelings for Dick.

But there were very good reasons that he couldn't be with Dick. For starters, the age gap; there was a five year difference between him and Dick. Dick was also a minor. Well, technically, Wally was too, but he'd be eighteen in a few months, and there was only a three year gap between them. Lastly, there was Bruce, a.k.a Batman. If Roy _did_ decide to pursue a relationship with Dick, he was fairly certain that Batman would carve out his heart. Not that he'd have let that scare him away; he _loved_ Dick, and would have gladly suffered Bruce's wrath to be with him.

Roy peeled off his mask and tossed it aside, flipping on the tv, to hopefully drown out his thoughts, but it wasn't that simple. He could still feel that guilt inside him. He didn't have anything to be guilty about, not really. It wasn't like he was cheating on Wally. But at the same time, he felt like he was being unfair; dating Wally while harboring feelings for someone else. That didn't seem fair at all.

Roy growled and scrubbed his face with his hands before he pushed himself up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Perhaps the simple task of cooking would help take his mind off of things. So he went about making some ramen, since he didn't really feel like cooking a big meal. That was usually reserved for special occasions. No, he felt like something quick and easy. Probably a mistake, because the very simple meal didn't grant him much reprieve from his previous train of thought.

Roy growled and trudged into the living room again, bowl of ramen in hand. He was feeling even worse now, because his thoughts began to wander in Dick's direction. He hated himself for it, because he was dating Wally. This was wrong...but he couldn't help but think of Dick's beautiful blue eyes, so full of life and joy, of how handsome he looked even as young as he was. He was going to grow up to be a lady killer, he could tell just from the look of him now. That thought amused him somewhat, because he was already dating Zatanna.

"God dammit," Roy cursed under his breath, face palming. Why did emotions have to be so god damn difficult? He wasn't sure what to do, because it felt wrong for him to think about Dick so romantically, while dating Wally, but he loved Wally, so that would be enough, right? Roy huffed in annoyance, but he also felt sad again...because he soon realized that he loved Dick just as much as he loved Wally.

"Fuck," he muttered, sinking into the couch. He was happy with Wally though, so maybe...maybe he could forget about his feelings for Dick, with time. He didn't want to break up with Wally; he _loved_ Wally. _Fuck..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The team, especially Roy and Wally, noted a change in Dick's behavior. It had been a week since Roy and Wally had seen him, and just as long since any of the team had seen the acrobat near them. That was curious, because Dick and Wally had always been damn near inseparable. And Roy had always been sort of a big brother to him. So were the fighting? They asked Roy and Wally on separate occasions, but they seemed just as confused.

"I don't get it, what did we do?" Wally asked Roy desperately, as the two of them played video games in Mount Justice. Of course, the game came to an end, because neither of them had the heart to keep playing. Of course, it was also usual for Roy to hang out here in the first place.

"I...don't know," Roy said honestly, trying to think back on everything he'd said or done this past week. Nothing he could think of would be enough to make Dick mad at them. Wally frowned a bit seemingly on the same wavelength.

"I...does he...not like us anymore or something?" Wally asked, sounding a bit sad. And Roy understood him, because he was feeling a little sad himself too. Dick was their best friend in he world, and to have him avoid them like this, with no indication why...

Roy pushed himself up off the couch, grabbing up his bow and quiver. Wally glanced over at him, somewhat confused.

"Roy, where are you going?" Wally asked. Roy glanced back at him and said "to get answers. I need to know why Dick is avoiding us." Before Wally could offer to go with him, Roy was gone.

* * *

Nightwing stood on the rooftop of a building in the Bowery and he was here against Batman's will no less. The Joker and Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham and they had a vendetta against Nightwing. Bruce advised, no, more like _ordered_ him, not to go out as Nightwing until the two super villains were apprehended. Nightwing was his partner, not his side kick, so when Bruce _ordered_ him not to go out as Nightwing, that annoyed the hell out of him, so naturally, he snuck out and decided to go after them himself. He'd beaten them both before, so there was no reason for this to be any different.

No, he was going to prove to Bruce, once and for all, that he could take care of himself. He wasn't a sidekick anymore, he was his own hero, like Red Arrow, and he was going to prove it. Nightwing hopped down from the building and grappled to the building across the way and began racing across the roof tops. If the Joker and Scarecrow were both after him, merely running around would be enough to attract their attention. As he races from roof top to roof top, he took full advantage of his full acrobatic and parkour skills, showing them off as much as possible. That'd definitely get their attention.

Thirty minutes of running around and still nothing. Maybe they were just trying to rattle him? Of course, he didn't have long to think on it, when another grappling hook latched onto the roof in front of him. Snapped out of his thoughts, he glanced toward the source and saw Red Arrow coming toward him. The man dropped down in front of him and flashed him a smirk.

"Need a hand with something?" he asked. Nightwing quirked an eyebrow, wondering what brought him to Gotham. And so he gave voice to that thought.

"Red Arrow, what're you doing in Gotham?" Red Arrow crossed his arms over his chest and replied "I've been hunting this Drug Lord all over Star City. Broken up a bunch of drug rings, and the trail led me here, to Gotham." Red Arrow didn't wait for an answer, and instead grappled off to the next building. Nightwing watched him go, face heated when he realized he was staring...at Red Arrow's ass. He snorted and shook his head, chasing after him.

 _He's with Wally..._ He reminded himself. He may as well help his friend with this Drug Lord, of The Joker and Scarecrow weren't going to show up. Though perhaps he spoke too soon, because moments later, a gas grenade crashed down in front of him. Purely on reflex, Nightwing dived out of range. Red Arrow skidded to a stop and turned in time to see Nightwing being approached by both The Joker and Scarecrow. The drug dealers could wait, his friend was in trouble.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nightwing! The first birdboy and thorn in my side!" The Joker called with a cackle, pulling a tire iron from his coat. Nightwing frowned, then turned his attention to Scarecrow.

"Tell me boy, what do you fear most?" Scarecrow hissed, pulling out a gun. He laughed a dark, sinister laugh and continued on "not that it matters. You've interfered with my plans for the last time. Time for a little payback."

"Don't kill him just yet! I want to make the little birdie sing!" the Joker taunted, signature cackle ringing through the dead of night.

"The only one who will be singing tonight it you!" Red Arrow shouted, launching a Punch Arrow. The tip exploded into a small boxing glove and 'punched' The Joker in the face. Nightwing lunged at Scarecrow who fired the gun at him. Nightwing deflected the bullets with his escrima sticks and got in close, swinging a foot at the demented doctor's head. Scarecrow ducked and swung a sickle at him, nearly slicing his shoulder, but he was just a bit faster.

The Joker had recovered and was now closing in on Roy.

"Oh look if it isn't _Speedy,_ or is it Red Arrow now? I guess it doesn;t matter, since you'll be dead!" The Joker taunted, swinging the tire iron t Red Arrow's head. The archer ducked and kicked at the Joker's shin, sending the clown to his knees. He brought the bow up over his head for an overhead strike, but the Joker blocked with his tire iron. He was distracted then, when he heard a scream from Nightwing's direction; that was more than enough for the Joker to push him back and smack him in the head with the tire iron.

"Such a party crasher! This is a private party and you weren't invited!" The Joker laughed, swinging at Red Arrow again, but the Archer evaded, turning his attention to Nightwing. Scarecrow had injected him with... _something._ Likely some kind of fear toxin. Nightwing needed his help _now._

"You're a shit host anyway. Party's over!" Red Arrow shouted, retreating back a bit and knocking another arrow. The Joker giggled like a maniac and then Red Arrow launched a tazer arrow, stunning the Joker and knocking him out cold. He didn't have time to tie him; he needed to help Nightwing.

Nightwing swore up a storm at his own careless mistake; he'd been jabbed by a needle from Scarecrow and the effects were almost immediate; he felt his adrenaline pumping wildly, and he began hallucinating, seeing his greatest fears come to life. He shook his head, tried to fight it, with partial success; he avoided being nearly skewered to death on Scarecrow's sickle, but the psychopath tore a long bloody scratch along his right arm. He cursed wildly, ducking back to avoid another strike; the cut wasn't deep, but it was long, and bleeding.

And then the fear toxin was working its way into his system. He couldn't concentrate and when he tried to avoid another attack, Scarecrow turned into Tony Zucco. His heart skipped a beat and he hesitated; the sickle pierced his shoulder and he screamed in pain.

"Nightwing!" Red Arrow shouted. Scarecrow turned to Red Arrow and lifted the gun to fire at him, but Red Arrow was quicker on the draw; he fired an arrow with pinpoint accuracy and jammed the firing chamber. When Scarecrow pulled the trigger, the gun exploded. Red Arrow followed up with a Foam Arrow, trapping Scarecrow in place. He turned back to where the Joker had been, but the clown was gone.

"Shit," hr muttered. But there wasn;t time to worry about that. He rushed over to Nightwing's side, the boy writhing in fear and agony.

"Nightwing," he asked worriedly, gently touching his hand to the boy's sweaty brow.

"R-Red...antidote...right glove," he muttered. Red Arrow grabbed his wrist, searched for the compartment and pulled out a vial of blue-ish fluid and injected Nightwing. It took a few moments, but he began to relax.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here," Red Arrow murmured. He tapped on his gauntlet and alerted authorities, then gingerly picked the boy up in his arms.

"Don't take me home...don't want...to go back," Nightwing said softly.

"You're bleeding-"

"Don't. Please," Nightwing pleaded softly before passing out...

* * *

Dick groaned when he finally came to. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking around the room to see where he was, but before anything else, he became keenly aware of the pain in his right arm and shoulder. He growled, muttering a curse under his breath and looked down to the arm; it was wrapped up nice and tight in bandages, same for the shoulder.

That was when he noticed he was wearing a too-big t-shirt. Confused, he looked around the room and recognized it as Roy's place. He threw off the blankets, and found himself in a pair of too-big pajama pants and he blushed crimson. He didn't need to think long about how that happened. He tried to get out of bed, but heard a voice from the doorway.

"Stay in bed. You need to rest," came Roy's voice. Dick looked toward the door, spotting Roy in civvies, a red ad black hoodie, jeans and socks. The older male came over to his bed side with a damp washcloth in hand and gently pushed him back down into the bed. Dick protested, weakly, but eventually gave in. He didn't really have the strength.

"Thank you," he murmured. But Roy was angry, he could see it in his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Roy growled, touching the clothe to his friend's head. He was still a little warm, still a little sweaty from a combination of the fear toxin and the antidote working its magic.

Dick huffed in annoyance and shoved Roy's hand away from his head.

"You talked to Bruce, didn't you?"

"I did. I had to let him know you were okay. He told me everything." Dick averted his eyes again, staring at the wall. Looking at Roy's angry, disappointed face...it kind of hurt. In fact, looking at him at all...he wasn't ready to see him. Or Wally. It wasn't that he was angry at then, it was just...

"Do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding Wally and I?" Roy asked then. Dick glanced over at the man who was just staring at the floor, looking kinda said. In that moment, he wanted to hug him, to make him feel better... _and kiss him...fuck..._ he had to shake his head, break off from that train of thought. He was with Wally. Roy didn't want him. Not the way he wanted Roy. When he didn't answer, Roy looked over at him and asked again "Dick, why are you avoiding us? Is it something we did? Something we said?"

Dick looked away; he couldn't look at Roy, not when he was like this, upset. It took a lot for Roy to get upset. Like, a hell of a lot. He and Wally were like his little brothers, so anything involving them, was enough to bring this side of him out. And now he ws feeling bad, because _he_ made Roy feel like this.

"Dick...if you wont talk to me, at least talk to Wally. He's been kind of upset that you've been avoiding him." And now Dick felt like shit. Not only had he hurt Roy, but he'd upset Wally too.

"I...can't say. But I'm not mad. And it's nothing you guys did. Not...exactly," Dick said softly, still staring at the wall. Roy smiled a little; that was something at least.

"Then what? You know you can tell us, right? Whatever is it?" Dick sighed and pulled the covers up over himself.

"No I can't. It's stupid."

"If it's making you upset, it's not stupid," Roy pressed. Normally, he didn't have time for this kind of thing, but where Dick and Wally were concerned, he was patient. Because he didn't like seeing these two upset. And seeing Dick like this, those sad, blue eyes, the lack of a smile on the beautiful face...he wanted to see Dick smile again, see his face lit up with that beautiful, heart-stopping smile.

"I'm gay," Dick said softly. That wasn't the entire truth...but it was enough. Roy frowned at the reply and pulled off the blanket, tugging Dick up into a hug.

"That's it? You've been avoiding us because you're gay? And what? You were afraid we'd reject you or some stupid shit?" Roy asked, equally annoyed and amused. Dick snickered a bit when he heard Roy put it like that.

"Yeah..." he admitted softly. That was only part of it though.

"You're lying," Roy said then. Dick pulled out of the hug and scooted back a bit, looking at Roy in confusion. He wasn't lying. Well, not exactly.

"There's more, isn't there?" Roy asked. Dick shook his head.

"No. That's it."

"Dick, c'mon. Tell me what's bothering you." But Dick couldn't tell him. His face was already heating up as Roy moved a little closer to him. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he couldn't stop the flood of thoughts about kissing him and hugging him, all the things he knew he couldn't do.

"Just..." Dick bit his lip and pushed himself out of bed, despite Roy's protests.

"Thanks for taking care of me, but I should go," Dick said, making for the door. Roy was up off of his feet in an instant and barred Dick's path.

"You're not well, and you're not going anywhere. Get back in the bed. Now," Roy ordered. Dick huffed in annoyance, glaring back at the red head. He didn't want to do this right now. He just wanted to go home, or to Mount Justice preferably, and be alone.

"Roy, get out of my way. I'm not in the mood," Dick said flatly. Roy growled and gabbed him by his shoulders.

"I don't care. You're hurt and weak, and you need to rest."

"Why do you care?!" Dick snapped. He knew he was being a jerk, but he couldn't deal with this right now. Being in the same room, in the same apartment, with one of his crushes, a person who he couldn't have because he was with someone else, on top of everything else...he just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Because I love you," Roy blurted out before he could stop himself. Dick looked up at him, wide-eyed with shock and when Roy realized what he'd just said... _fuck!_

"Y-you what?" Dick asked in disbelief. Did Roy just say...he loved him? But...what about Wally? Didn't he...oh god...this was too confusing...

Dick went back to the bed and sat down, eyes still impossibly wide at the new information, his heart hammering in his chest. Roy shuffled closer, slowly, carefully, having no fucking clue what the hell he was supposed to do now. Why the _fuck_ had he said that?! Dick had enough on his plate right now, and he just had to fucking go and blurt _that_ out?! _What the fucking fuck?!_

"Dick...I," Roy tried, resting his hand gently on Dick's shoulder. Dick pushed away from him and made for the door. He couldn't deal with this right now. It wasn't enough that he had a crush on his two best friends in the world, and that both of them were in a relationship together ans thus unavailable, but now Roy had just confessed that he loved him...and...now he was more fucking confused then ever!

Sure, he loved Roy, and he was happy to hear the confession, but _he was Wally's boyfriend!_

"Dick!" Roy called after him.

"Not now. I...need to think,." Dick replied, quickly donning his Nightwing costume. Roy attempted to stop hi, but Dick ducked out of the way and quickly retreated out the door.

"We'll talk later!" he called back, vanishing into the night.

"Dick!" Roy called after him, but he was gone. Roy growled under his breath, feeling incredibly stupid in that moment. He ground his teeth, beating himself up mentally.

"Fuck!" He shouted angrily, punching the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neither Roy nor Wally was sure how it got to this point. Wally showed up at Roy's place that Wednesday night, just like they'd planned. They watched some movies, Wally snuggling up against Roy, the archer's arm wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. Then, somewhere along the line, their kissing became heated. Then hands were exploring, sliding beneath clothing. They were moving toward Roy's room. Clothes disappeared, and then suddenly, they were here; the two of them naked in Roy's bed, making love.

Roy was _inside_ Wally, moving slowly, lips kissing his neck, his back, hands caressing his sides. One hand slipped beneath him and brushed lightly against the speedster's cock, making him shudder. Wally's face was buried in Roy's pillow, panting and moaning, whinging and groaning out Roy's name, his hips pushing back to meet Roy's gentle thrusts.

It was slow and sweet, sensual, and perfect. Both of them silently wished for this moment to last for eternity. Sex with Wally was everything he'd imagined. Wally felt amazing around him, so tight and warm, and as the boy writhed, and moaned in pleasure beneath him, his only thought was _how beautiful he was._ He knew in these moments that he wanted to make Wally look like this more often, wanted to make him moan and writhe beneath him, bring him all the pleasure he could, make him cry out his name.

"You're so beautiful, Wally," he whispered in Wally's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Wally couldn't speak; his entire vocabulary had abandoned him and his only reply, was to search for Roy's hand, enlace their fingers, and kiss his knuckles while the older man hit that bundle of nerves, deep inside him.

For Wally's part, this was all perfect. He'd never slept with another man before, and Roy was so patient, so gentle and loving. Every movement was careful, considerate. He would stop and ask if he was alright, adjust for any pain he was feeling, kiss him when he asked it, moved when he wanted it, how he wanted it. He gulped when he'd first saw Roy's dick; he was big, but Roy just caressed his face, and asked him if this was what he wanted. And it was. And so Roy took his time and the results were... _amazing._

Roy could feel Wally tightening around him, knew the boy was close. He continued his gentle thrusts, squeezing Wally's fingers when the teen squeezed his, then leaned in and kissed his neck, his other hand pumping the boy's length with slow, measured strokes.

"Come on babe. Almost there. Come for me," he whispered sweetly, a cocky little smirk tugging at his lips. And that was all it took to send Wally toppling over the edge. He buried his face in the pillow, cried out Roy's name, and came, his seed spilling over Roy's hand and onto the sheets below. But Roy wasn't done yet, so he pushed himself up, leaning back against Roy's front, reached back and ran a hand over Roy's thigh, to his ass, whispering to Roy "come on, it's your turn." And Roy closed his eyes, biting down on Wally's neck, ripping another moan out of the boy as he came hard inside him, filling him, and Wally shuddered in delight. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, spent and exhausted. Roy pulled out of Wally then reached over to the nightstand for some tissues, cleaning the both of them up and tossing it into the waste bin. He pulled Wally close to his chest, and Wally tucked his head under Roy's chin, snuggling into his warmth.

Wally sighed contentedly.

"I love you," he said softly. And Roy buried his face in the boy's hair, taking in his sent, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he dared.

"I love you too," he whispered. But what he didn't say, was that a part of him still ached. Because this...it felt _wrong._ It felt like he was lying to Wally. He hadn't told him about his slip up, about how he accidentally confessed to Dick. He hadn't lied when he told Wally he loved him, because he really did. But Dick...he didn't know what to do about Dick. He hadn't even seen him since that night four days ago...more importantly, why was he thinking about all this now? Especially after the most amazing sex he'd ever had,

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. He'd had sex many times before, but something about sex with someone you actually _loved..._ there was just something so much more amazing about it. He couldn't explain it, there were no words. It was just... _better._

Wally was fast asleep, Roy soon noticed. The boy's body had completely relaxed, his breath had slowed, and he could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest against his own. Roy smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake him, and pulled on a pair of dorm pants. He pulled the covers over Wally's sleeping form and then soundlessly slipped into the living room, flipping on the tv and flopping down onto the couch.

He wasn't actually watching whatever was on, but he was thinking. He scrubbed his face with his hands and replayed the last few days over in his mind. Dick was talking to them again, and Wally's face just lit up like it was Christmas; he had his best friend back at last. But hat really bothered him, was the _way_ Wally looked at him. As he thought back on it now, he realized that there were so many signs that he'd missed; the gentle touches, and small looks they sent each other, the cuddling that _seemed_ platonic, but now he was realizing it really wasn't...Wally was in love with Dick.

 _And Dick is in love with Wally..._ But it didn't seem that clear cut, because this whole night, from the moment Wally showed up, to just before he fell asleep, the love the speedster had communicated to him, verbally and physically, that was _real._ Just as much as his love for Wally was real. Suddenly, everything seemed so... _confusing..._ But he wasn't going to say anything to Wally. Not yet. What they had was _special. Beautiful._ And he wanted to hold onto that, because out of all his relationships, none of them had been as fulfilling at this one.

Wally loved him, and until the speedster said otherwise, he didn't want to ruin it, to ruin what they had. For now, things would remain as they were. He wasn't sure what to do, so he opted for neutrality; he'd wait and let Wally or Dick make the next move.

* * *

To say he was conflicted or confused, was an understatement. Dick was beyond both of those at this point. Roy and Wally were boyfriends now, and he was slowly coming to terms with that, with the fact that neither of them would have feelings for him beyond platonic friendship. And then Roy dropped that bombshell on him, confessed that he loved him, and his world was thrown back into chaos again.

He was lost, adrift in an endless tide of emotion with no end in sight.

He couldn't talk to Wally like he usually would either, because Roy was his boyfriend. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had, and telling him that his boyfriend confessed love to him? That would be like driving a dagger into his heart.

The teen sat up on his window seat, staring out at the manor grounds below, trying to come up with answers, but falling flat on his face. He had _no idea_ what he was supposed to do. How did you deal with this without breaking someone's heart? Roy had to be hurting; the man had told him he loved him and he just fled like a coward. And Wally...if he knew what Roy had said to him, it'd kill him.

Heaving a sigh, Dick pulled himself up off of the seat and pulled on a hoodie, kicking on his shoes. He decided to go to Mount Justice, because frankly, he couldn't hide here forever. It wasn't like he could go out on patrol either; Bruce had grounded him for a month. Nightwing may be Batman's partner, but Dick Grayson was still Bruce Wayne's son. At least he could still go to Mount Justice, so there was still that small freedom.

 _ **Recognized B01 - Nightwing**_

Dick made his way into the cave, greeting his friends; Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann were in the kitchen chatting and giggling, Connor and Kaldur were sparring in the training room; he could hear the sounds of combat echo through the cave. Meanwhile, Wally was sitting on the couch in the lounge playing video games.

So Dick made his way over and flopped down on the couch, spooking Wally and killing his character. Wally sent him a glare, lacking in actual anger and Dick stuck his tongue out at him.

"Smooth, Kid Loser."

"Shut up, midget."

"You'll cry the day I get taller than you."

"I might become the next Solomon Grundy before that day ever comes." The two of them laughed and then Wally grabbed up a controller and tossed it to Dick.

"Oh, ready to get your ass handed to you?" he teased. Wally snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Isn't that what you always say, right before I kick your ass?" he teased.

And so the games began and they went on for a good hour, Dick and Wally trading wins and losses, taunts and playful jokes. And the game kept going until eventually, they were the only two left, save for M'gann and Connor, who were likely in their own rooms.

"Hmm. Definitely feeling the aster. That was fun," Dick said cheerily, placing the controller down on the table in front of them. He glanced over at Wally and Wally at him; they were sitting really close together now, which wasn't unusual, except...

The two of them looked down at their hands to find their fingers enlaced. Neither of them remembered doing that, and now they were both blushing furiously, completely embarrassed. Wally pulled away and Dick looked away, face flushed.

"Sorry," Dick said softly. Why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything. At least, he didn't think he did. Wally glanced over at Dick, and those thoughts he used to have-no that he _still had_ -came flooding back. He began to imagine the feel of Dick's lips pressed against his own, the simple touch of their fingers entwined together seeming to have awoken something in him.

Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he was kissing Dick. Dick was shocked. Happy, but shocked. And confused. He kissed back and suddenly, things just went downhill from there. He felt Wally's hands up underneath his shirt, caressing his his stomach, brushing against his abs, his own hands gripping Wally's hips. But he had to end it; this was wrong, Wally was Roy's boyfriend. So he reluctantly pushed the speedster away, who was now blushing furiously.

"I see. So my suspicions were right after all," came Roy's voice behind them. Wally looked up at Roy, then back to Dick, his eyes filled with fear and realization at what he'd just done. Dick could feel the guilt building up inside him. Why hadn't he stopped it sooner?! Why did he allow it to escalate?! And now he could have ruined Wally and Roy's relationship! _FUCK!_

Wally was up off of the couch in an instant, but Roy backed away. Strangely enough he was...smiling?

"Roy, I...I'm sorry," Wally said softly. Roy just shook his head, turned, and then left. Dick was by his side in an instant, patting his back soothingly.

"Wally, I'm so sorry," he said softly. Wally sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's my fault. I fucked up." He glanced over at Dick, because honestly, he was confused. It took him this long to figured out that-

"You kissed me back," he said softly. Dick blushed a bit, fidgeting nervously. Wally was piecing it together, it seemed.

"You kissed me back...when I kissed. Dick, do you-"

"Have a crush on you? Yeah."

"H-how long?" Dick bit his lip, hesitating, but Wally just watched him carefully.

"Three years." Wally just watched him, eyes slightly wide. He glanced back to the zeta tube, then back to Dick. He was upset, but also...conflicted.

"I...I should go. I'm sorry Wally," Dick whispered, placing a kiss on the speedster's cheek. He didn't know what else to do, because honestly? He was just as confused as Wally was. Confused and upset; because he felt like it was his fault that all of this ended so...badly.

"No, wait." Wally's hand darted out and grabbed Dick's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Dick turned to him, watching him. His face was unreadable, but when Wally spoke, it sounded...sincere.

"Dick...I...you should know...I um..." Dick's heart hammered in his chest because he knew what Wally wanted to say; he'd seen that look on Roy's face four nights ago. But Wally loved Roy, too, he could see it plain as day. And then realization dawned on him; _holy fuck._ He, Roy, and Wally, _all loved each other._ Well shit, this turned out to be...well, he wasn't really sure. He had an answer, but that answer only led to a million more questions and now he felt like he was even more confused than before.

Dick sighed heavily, placing his hands on Wally's shoulders.

"Look, I...I need some time. To think. And you should go talk to Roy. Try and patch things up, okay?" He felt Wally's pain because he looked just as confused as he felt. Dick made for the zeta tube, glancing back at Wally who looked a mixture of hurt, confused, conflicted and god only knew what else. Likely what Dick was feeling, not that he knew exactly how he felt right now either...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following week was...awkward. They all avoided each other for their own reasons; Dick avoided Wally because he was afraid his friend would be furious at him for fucking up his relationship with Roy, and he avoided Roy because he'd hurt him by kissing his boyfriend. Wally avoided Roy for the same reason, and avoided Dick because...well, it was just so awkward. He loved Dick, but he never actually said that, but he also still loved Roy, so...yeah. And Roy just wanted to give Dick and Wally space to figure things out for themselves.

Then movie night came around again, but none of them had come. So Roy grabbed up his phone and decided to take matters into his own hands. Frankly, this was ridiculous; they were friends, damn good friends, and they couldn't keep avoiding each other like this forever! So he sent a simple text message to both Dick and Wally.

 _Come over._

He pushed himself up off of his couch and went into the kitchen to do an inventory; he was going to cook himself tonight. They were going to have their movie night and it was going to be the best they'd had to date, and then...they were going to talk, all three of them.

* * *

Dick and Wally show up at almost the same time. They stood in front of each other, in front of Roy's door, but they didn't say anything. It was awkward, almost like they'd never met before.

"Hey Walls, what's up?" Dick asked with a little smirk, trying to...make it less awkward, trying to catch a piece of the old days, before this whole mess. It seemed Wally wanted that too, because the speedster smirked back. He waved his hand dismissively and said "oh, the usual. Flirting with pretty girls, being awesome, you know how it is." Dick snorted, holding back a laugh and playfully shoved his friend.

"You're so conceited sometimes."

"And yet here you are, hanging out with me!" Wally turned and knocked the door. Roy answered the door in a casual outfit, faded jeans and a loose red t-shirt. He smiled a bit, glad his friends had come because he honestly half expected them not to. He nodded inside his house, gesturing for them to come in, and they did. They were immediately met with a delicious aroma, a myriad of delicious scents with too many flavors to readily identify.

Curious, the two of them made for the kitchen and caught sight of the food, still hot on plates for each of them, Wally's filled until you could barely see the plate. It looked and smelled amazing. Steak with baked potato, carrots and broccoli. On the table, sat small bowls of cheese sauce and steak sauce. Both boys looked back at Roy who shrugged and slipped past them, taking a seat at the table.

"It's not much, but I hope it's good. It's all home made," Roy said with a small smile. Dick and Wally took seats too, then glanced over at Roy again.

"All of it? Even this?" Wally asked, cutting off a piece of steak and dipping it into the steak sauce.

"Oh god, this is amazing," he said with an exaggerated 'mmm' sound. Dick tried it too, and _holy crap,_ it was amazing. Roy chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yes, even the steak sauce." They didn't talk much as they ate, enjoying the meal, because damn was it good. Wally had already finished before the other two, despite having his own plate piled full of food. Naturally, Roy cooked extra in foresight of Wally's appetite. And Wally finished he second plate by the time he and Dick finished their first.

"Oh wow, that was amazing. I'm stuffed," Dick said cheerily, leaning back in his chair and sighing contentedly.

"Oh my god, yes, Roy, you need to cook more often!" Wally said pleasantly, rubbing his stomach. Dick laughed and Roy smirked, pushing himself up from the table and collecting their plates.

"Here, let me help," Dick offered. Wally jumped up to help too, but Roy waved them both off.

"It's okay, I've got it. You two go into the living room and relax," Roy said smoothly. Dick and Wally exchanged glances before retreating into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. Roy went about cleaning the dishes, a slight smile on his face at the sound of chatter from the other room. They were talking again, so that was good. He loved the both of them and despite his usual serious, and seemingly cold demeanor, he cared a lot about the people close to him. And nobody was closer to him than Dick and Wally.

Once he was finished with the dishes, he joined them on the couch in the living room, sitting between the two of them.

"What do you guys want to watch tonight?" he asked. Dick and Wally exchanged glances and then they both spoke at once; "Horror!" Dick had said and Wally "sci-fi!" Roy chuckled in amusement and fired up Netflix.

"Alright. We'll watch both then," he offered.

"Sweet!" Dick said cheerily.

"Works for me!" Wally chimed in, settling in on the couch. They started with a horror movie, but it wasn't really scary. They rarely ever were. In fact, they laughed a number of times during the movie, cracked jokes about the stupidity of people in Hollywood, and then came the Sci-Fi movie. They were mostly silent through it, except for Wally, who made commentary about the 'impossibility' of this situation, or made a remark about how the science there was wrong. Dick and Roy occasionally had to tell him to shut up, but it was all in good fun. And when the second movie came to an end, Roy started a chick flick.

"Oh look, Wally's favorite, someone go get him a hanky!" Dick teased.

"Fuck you," Wally shot back with a laugh. Dick stuck out his tongue at Wally and Wally flipped him off. Roy laughed in amusement at the two of them, and wrapped his arms around them.

"Okay, settle down children," he teased, both of them sticking their tongues out at him. Both Roy and Dick knew Wally loved chick flicks. But Roy knew that Dick also liked them, he'd just never admit to it.

As the movie went on, Wally snuggled against him, making him blush a little bit. His arm wrapped itself around Wally and held him lightly, and Dick had stretched out on the other side of him, his back pressed comfortably against Roy's side.

"You know he's going to get the girl, right?" Roy teased, knowing Wally hated spoilers. Though they weren't really spoilers, because these movies were painfully predictably.

"Shush! Don't ruin it!" Wally snapped playfully.

"Dork," Dick teased. By the last half hour of the movie, Roy felt Wally against him, the teen's arms around him. _He was being held..._ and he liked it. But the movie came to an end, all too soon, and now he had to ruin this perfect moment with the...very awkward chat that he knew they _all_ needed to have. Dick and Wally stretched a bit, getting up from the couch and stretching their legs. Roy sat there in silence, trying to figure out the best way to start.

"Dick, Wally, sit down," Roy said carefully. The two teens exchanged glances, then looked to Roy, taking seats back down on the couch. They waited patiently for him to speak. Roy leaned forward a bit, elbows resting on his knees, staring at the television screen.

"This was a lot of fun, thank you for coming over tonight," Roy said with a small smile. He continued before either of them could speak.

"I know after all this, you guys probably don't want to talk about this-" he glanced back and forth between them and noticed the recognition on their faces; they both knew where this conversation was going "-but we need to. To talk about...us. This. The three of us." Roy gestured vaguely to the three of them, unsure of how to phrase...whatever _this_ was.

And then silence followed when he finished speaking. Nobody had anything to say, or dared to speak. None of them were as hurt, or upset as they knew they should be. Wally had cheated on Roy, with Dick and Roy had told Dick that he loved him, but never got a real answer from Dick. They should be upset, angry, _something..._ but none of them were.

"I think it's time we came clean," Roy said softly, breaking the silence. He breathed deeply and leaned back into the couch.

"Wally, Dick...I've been in love with the both of you for...a long time now," Roy began slowly, glancing over first at Wally. He noted that the both of them had blushes on their faces, could see in their eyes that they each felt love for him too, but he chose not to comment on it. They needed to say it themselves. And Roy needed them to say it too.

"All the time we were together, Wally, I loved you. That was genuine, but..." he glanced over at Dick.

"I also loved you at the same time. And I felt...it felt wrong to be with Wally, while I had feelings for you." He glanced back over at Wally, trying to read his expression. He didn't look hurt or confused, his expression was neutral, almost as it...he knew already. Somehow.

"And you two? How do you...feel about me? About each other?" Wally and Dick exchanged glances again, then looked back to Roy.

"I love you Roy," Wally and Dick said in unison. The two of them were blushing crimson as they looked at each other. Fidgeting nervously, they dared not say anothr word. Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was becoming clear now what the problem was between them; they all loved each other. But choosing between them, it seemed, was...difficult. And Roy knew that personally, because choosing Wally over Dick...that hurt. And he couldn't imagine that feeling would have been any different if he'd chosen Dick over Wally.

"I love you, Wally...I've...had feelings for you since I was 11," Dick said softly, eyes staring down at the floor. He chanced a look up at Wally, who was staring at him with something between happiness and surprise. Dick bit his lip and pushed himself up off of the couch, pacing the room a bit.

"I...was afraid to say anything. To either of you. I couldn't...choose. I loved you both, but I knew...I couldn't be with both of you." Then it was Wally's turn to speak, and what he said, surprised all of them.

"Why can't you?" Roy and Dick looked at him in surprise. Wally's face was as red as a tomato, but he pressed forward anyay.

"Why can't we...be together? The three of us?" Wally asked again. Roy and Dick locked eyes, briefly, honestly considering the question. But the answers as to why were as plain as day.

"Because...Wally, it's...wrong. To be with more than-"

"Why is it wrong?" Wally asked, his voice a little firmer as he pushed himself up off the couch.

"I talked about this with M'gann first. On Mars, it's common. For more than two people to be together in a single relationship."

"This isn't Mars, Wally," Dick said with a little laugh. Wally snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"I know that! But...why is it wrong? We all love each other, and if we're all consenting...then...how can it be wrong?" he asked again. Roy sighed and rubbed his temples. There was one thing Wally was missing.

"My age." Dick and Wally looked to Roy now, who looked first to Dick, then to Wally.

"Wally, I'm twenty years old. Dick is only fifteen. There's five years between us. If he were older, closer to your age...it might not be so..bad, but-"

"Who cares?" Dick suddenly put in, sitting down beside Roy. Roy looked over at him in surprise. Dick didn't have a problem with their age gap? But before he could speak, Dick pressed his lips against Roy's in a sweet, tender kiss. Roy felt like he was on a cloud, he couldn't believe he was kissing Dick! But the contact ended all too soon for his liking. And then they parted, Dick was staring into his eyes, blushing, but smiling.

"I don't care what the age difference is. I love you Roy. And...maybe...maybe Wally is right," Dick said softly, smiling at Wally. Wally's own face split into a grin as he sat down on the other side of Roy. His hand came to rest on the older male's face, turning his head so he could press his lips to Roy's. Roy sighed contentedly into the kiss, and then pulled away, leaning back onto the couch and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"You guys aren't making this easy."

"It wont be, but we're both willing to give it a try," Dick said softly, moving to sit in Wally's lap and kiss him. Wally hummed contentedly to feel Dick's lips against his own, his hands settling on the younger boy's hips. When they parted, they both looked over at Roy.

"We know this wont be easy-" Dick began.

"And we'll probably have to keep it a secret-" Wally continued.

"But we want to try," Dick finished. Roy sighed again and pushed himself up off of th couch, pacing back and forth a bit. He looked at Dick and Wally; the both of them looked so happy, so sure of themselves. They _really_ wanted to do this.

"Hmm...polyamory, hmm? Your guys are...sure you want to do this?" Roy asked carefull. Dick and Wally smiled, pecking each other on the lips, both nodding in unison.

"There's no harm in trying. We all love each other, we're all consenting, and despite all the issues with it, we're willing to try," Dick said evenly. Roy smirked a bit, sometimes forgetting that underneath it all, Dick was wise and mature far beyond his own age. He thought about it, weighing all the pros and cons. But it didn't take long for him to decide.

Roy knelt down in front of both of them. He kissed Dick first, a sweet, tender kiss, then Wally, hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb caressing his face. When he parted from them he stared at both of them lovingly. He decided that the pros far outweighed the cons. Being together, with the two people he loved more than anything in the world? That was incentive enough to give this a try.

"Okay. Let's give it a try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The three of them soon decided how it would work; the knew they'd have to keep it a secret for obvious reasons. Roy was the oldest and he couldn't date Dick. Not publicly. Wally didn't like 'hiding Roy away' but they agreed it would be best that way. Publicly, Dick Grayson was dating Wally West. Dick liked to go out on dates, in public. Restaurants, the movies, whatever. He _could_ do that with Roy, but they couldn't be boyfriends in public, which frankly sucked, because he loved being Roy's boyfriend.

Roy was okay with it, because they knew from the minute they started this relationship that there were some things they couldn't do if they wanted to keep it a secret. Their movie nights became something much more than just a time for them all to hang out. It was one of the few times the tree of them could be together, to love each other without restraint, and so it was the one night they all looked forward to the most, because when they could all be together without reserve.

Sometimes Dick and Roy would meet up in Star City. Nobody knew Dick Grayson there so he and Roy could go out on dates without fear of being caught. And when Roy wasn't going out with Dick, he was going out with Wally. And sometimes, they all went out together, sans the intimate gestures and kisses of course. But it was worth it, just to be together.

Like any normal relationship, they had their difficulties, their arguments, their little spats, but they always worked past them and things always worked out. There was some jealously too, of course. But it never lasted, because each of them knew it was silly, that they all loved each other. It worked, and sometimes, love was all that made it work.

* * *

Dick loved spending time alone with Wally whenever he could, just as much as he enjoyed the small moments he could get with Roy. With things as they were, moments with Roy were difficult to come by. And he agreed with Wally that, yes, it sucked that he couldn't go out in the public of Gotham, holding Roy's hand, kissing him, being held by him, because of his age. And because of Dick's high profile.

But with Wally, he could go out into Gotham, hold his hand, kiss him, hug him, everything he enjoyed doing. He wasn't ashamed or afraid of what others thought, because frankly, he couldn't give a flying fuck. All the mattered was that he was here, with Wally. But what he loved most was that Wally, was the fact that he was so sentimental. He was a romantic, and although Dick may tease him about that and call him a sap, deep down, he loved it. Wally loved everything they did, as long as they were together, he made sure every moment was memorable.

But Dick was more of a physical lover, truth be told. Sure, he liked dating, holding hands, all that fluffy stuff, but what he loved most was kissing, hugging, touching, and naturally, sex. Sex with Wally was something special and sometimes...difficult. Because their tastes contrasted so differently. When it came to sex, they were completely different people than they usually were; where Wally was usually impatient and in a hurry, when they were making love, he was patient, wanting to take things slow, to be gentle, careful, to enjoy every small touch, every kiss, and just bask in the passion and heat of it all. And where Dick was usually patient, when he was being fucked, he was impatient; he liked it fast, hard and rough, the complete opposite of Wally.

And they both made it work, because for the one they loved, they were more than willing to adapt to each other's tastes.

But it wasn't about sex. Sure, Dick loved the physical side of their relationship, and f he wanted _just_ sex, he could get it anywhere. No, he wasn't as sentimental as Wally, and this was how he showed how much he loved his boyfriends. He didn't do casual sex, it just wasn't his thing. In his mind, sex was for people you loved most, and he never loved anyone more than Roy and Wally. And he knew that they both knew that when they made love, he was giving them his heart, not just his body.

And Dick felt so incredibly lucky, because he had these two amazing guys, his best friends in the whole world, were now his lovers, his boyfriends, and he couldn't be happier. Wally, who he'd known since he was ten, who he was keenly aware he had a crush on since he was 11, and then there was Roy. Having discovered he was a clone, changed nothing. Dick didn't see a clone when he looked at Roy.

He saw a friend, strong, bold, confident, serious, but beneath that, a fierce friend. Roy was loyal, and protective of him like an older brother. And just being around Roy made him happy, and that happiness eventually turned into love. It wasn't just because Roy was handsome (honestly, handsome was kind of underselling it), it was the person who was on the inside, beneath his rough exterior.

Roy had a huge heart and was just like anyone else once you got to really know him, got to know the _real_ Roy Harper. It didn't matter that he was a clone. To Dick, he was the real deal, the real Roy Harper. Clone or no, he loved Roy with all his heart.

* * *

For Wally's part, their relationship was more about the emotional connection. He was the sentimental type; he loved to go out on dates, even if that meant just sitting on the couch at his place, Roy's or Dick's, just cuddling and watching tv. He enjoyed the simple things, small things. Just being together was enough for him.

He genuinely enjoyed his time with Dick. He loved going on dates as much, if not more than him, and would gladly go wherever Dick wanted to go, or do what he wanted to do. Dick got his jokes, and he most certainly loved making him laugh, and Wally enjoyed his sarcasm and wit. They were so in love with each other that every moment was precious, whether that be on a date, whether in public or just curled up together on a couch, or in bed, naked and warm in each other's arms.

And Wally loved the time he could spend alone with Roy. Roy didn't get his jokes like Dick did, but Roy took him more seriously than Dick. Roy treats his comments and questions intelligently. When he has something to say, has an honest request, wants to try something new, whatever, Roy doesn't just laugh him off or dismiss him. Sure, Dick treats him seriously too, but it's always veiled behind jokes, and tease. Humor.

He loved spending time with Roy, kissing him, snuggling with him, hugging him. And sex with Roy is simply... _amazing._ But he yearns for more than just sex, he's not as much about physical romance as Dick is. He sought that emotional connection, the small moments at a restaurant just talking and enjoying each other's company, or curled up on a couch, hugging and kissing. And Roy is more than happy to oblige those desires.

But sometimes, he hated the way things were. Sure, he loved spending time alone with Roy or Dick, but sometimes, he wanted both of them there with him. Sometimes it just felt wrong that one of them was missing, because it felt like a piece of their companionship was just...gone. The three of them fit like the pieces of a puzzle, and to have a missing piece was just...he hated it.

'Things have to be this way, Wally'. He knew that, but he didn't have to like it. Sure, he'd agreed to this, but...it just _sucked._ There were days when he and Dick were cuddling in Mount Justice where he longed to have Roy there with them, between them, the two of them just snuggling up against him like they often did on their movie nights. It was _wrong_ that he wasn't there, _wrong_ that he couldn't be there.

He'd thought about telling the rest of the team; he knew why they couldn't let it be known to the public, and he was okay with that, because frankly, if the press learned that Dick Grayson was in a polyamorous relationship...he shuddered at the mere thought. But the team...they'd accept them, he knew they would. It would take time, but...

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you," M'gann said with a sincere concerned look on her face. He could talk to M'gann, because he knew she understood. She understood just how much he loved the both of them, how much it hurt to hide Roy away from them, and just how much he wanted to hold both his boyfriends without shame or fear. And sometimes, he wished he _was_ on Mars. An entire world, where he could be with both of his boyfriends, out in public, without fear of being judged based on who he loved, who he was with, or even that he chose to give his heart, soul, and body to more than one person? That sounded perfect.

"It's okay. Just having someone to talk to outside our relationship, someone who understand, it helps a lot," Wally said with a smile, hugging M'gann. Oh he still very much flirted with Artemis, Zatanna, and on occasion, Dinah, but it was okay; neither Roy nor Dick got jealous of it, because they both knew where his heart was. The flirting was all a part of Wally's charm, and frankly, he only kept it up now because it was fun.

And of course he flirted with Dick and Roy too. Because, why not? Flirting was fun, but flirting with people you cared about? Twice as much so. And that flirting always developed into a much more physical response, even if it was just something as simple as kissing.

But the one thing Wally wished for more than anything, was to be able to flirt, to kiss, to hold both of his boyfriends in plain sight, to not have to hide one of them away. He wished he could tell the team, to make them understand, but he understood why it had to remain a secret, and to reiterate his earlier thought; _it sucked._

* * *

Being the oldest, Roy held the most responsibility in their relationship. If they were ever found out, he'd be the one who'd bear the brunt of it. It would especially come down hard on him, because of Dick's age. But dating two people at once, on top of that? Yeah, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. But he would gladly accept that for his boyfriends. He'd gladly sacrifice himself for them, literally or metaphorically.

If anyone ever discovered their relationship, he would gladly take the blame. For all of it.

But he also took other responsibilities, such as making sure they were both happy. No one asked him to do it, he wanted to. He wanted to make sure they were happy, and that made him happy. He himself was happiest when he had them both with him, together, and it didn't matter the circumstances. But he also enjoyed being with them one on one. Dick and Wally contrasted vastly in their tastes and desires, but that's what made it exciting.

Dick was the physical lover, Wally was the romantic. Dick was happy with a round of good sex, but deep down, Roy knew he loved the attention of going out on dates. Dick preferred going out in public, going out on 'old fashioned' dates; to the movies, to a cafe, to a restaurant. And some of Wally's romantic side rubbed off on him too; secretly, he liked to hold hands, to cuddle up with him on a couch, all that 'mushy shit' as he jokingly called it. He was really sweet when he wanted to be, and it was a side of Dick Roy really loved.

And sex with Dick was definitely something special. Dick enjoyed penetrative sex, and more specifically, he liked to be fucked. He liked to be fucked hard, fast and rough. And he was utterly unashamed of that, which Roy found somewhat amusing, because that was a trait that seemed so much more like Wally than Dick. He often let Dick set the pace, let him take charge; Dick loved to bottom but he loved to be dominant. Frankly, Roy shared Dick's love of rough, indecent, penetrative sex.

Sex with Wally on the other hand, was so vastly different and yet it was perfect and every bit as enjoyable as with Dick. Wally enjoyed slow, gentle sex. And Roy loved to take his time, to make Wally come undone beneath him. Wally enjoyed every little touch, every little kiss, every gentle thrust. It was slow and beautiful, and Roy loved every moment of it, because the pleasure on Wally's face, the way he moaned and cried out his name, just... _everything._ Wally was so beautiful, so painfully beautiful in bed.

Roy wants nothing more than for them to be happy. He always does what either of them wants to do, because its not about him. It's about them, about making them happy. He knew he couldn't make them both equally happy all the time, but it's worth that extra effort to compromise and find a way to try satisfy. He knows they sometimes Dick gets jealous. He knows that sometimes Wally gets jealous. Even if they never say it out loud, he knows they get jealous. These kinds of things were expected in these kinds of relationships, and they all knew that from the start. And that's what makes them both so damned beautiful, is that they _understand._

They're never jealous for long, because they both know he loved them both. That they all love each other. They each know that, when they're alone with him, Roy is thinking about _them_ in that moment, whether they're kissing, cuddling, whatever. With time, as they get older, maybe they'll get over the jealousy, but for now, though Roy will never say it out loud, he finds their jealousy kind of cute.

When Dick gets jealous, he's rather adorable. Sometimes he gets a little bratty, other times, he's more sarcastic than usual. And sometimes, he teases the boy about it because how can he not? He's adorable when he's jealous, and when he teases, the boy blushes, and when he blushes, he's just so painfully cute.

When Wally gets jealous, he gets impatient. It comes with sighing, with small gestures like tapping his foot, or his finger against his arm or a table, whatever, or he gets a little grumpy. Frankly, Wally's jealous is much cuter than Dick's, because his jealous is more physical. Sure, it's on the subtle side, but Roy has known Wally long enough to be able to read those little signs, even when the boy thinks he's being subtle. Just like he sometimes teases Dick, he teases Wally too.

Their jealousy is adorable, and likely part of their young ages. They're both teenagers, driven by hormones, so with time, as they get older and more mature, maybe that jealousy will go away...

Okay, yeah, he had to admit to occasional twinges of jealous himself, when Wally and Dick are alone together. But it's never a question of love. He's not jealous about the two of them being together. He's jealous of the fact that he can't be a part of it, that he has to hide. But that doesn't last long, because it's worth it in the end. It always was. He knew from the start what he was getting into when he agreed to this, but to reiterate; it was worth it. It was _always_ worth it, because he loved them both so damn much.

And it was because he loved them so much that he noticed just how Wally was suffering silently. Dick was accustomed to keeping secrets; he had been raised by Bruce and trained by Batman. But Wally was a different story entirely. Roy knew he talked to M'gann, and both he and Dick knew that M'gann knew about their relationship. It wasn't a problem because M'gann kept it a secret for them.

But Roy could see how it was hurting Wally to keep silent, to keep Roy hidden away, and he knew how he felt. There were times when he wanted both of them with him, but couldn't, so yeah, he knew how Wally felt all too well.

So that was when he decided to make Wally happy.

* * *

 _ **Recognized B06 - Red Arrow**_

Roy entered the cave, met by Dick and Wally who were both smiling, happy to see him. This was normal, so the Team never suspected a thing. Today, that was going to end. Roy leaned down and kissed Dick's lips, a chaste kiss, that elicited sounds of shock from the rest of the team. But also Dick and Wally, who looked at him, horrified.

"Roy, what're you doing?!" Dick whispered frantically. Roy just smiled at him but didn't say a word...before he wrapped an arm around Wally's waist and kissed him too.

"Roy, what the fuck?!" Artemis growled, both shocked and angry. Roy glanced over at her and took a few steps toward the rest of the team. He cleared his throat to speak, glancing around the room at their shocked and angry faces.

"I've been dating both Dick and Wally all this time. In secret," Roy said evenly. He glanced over at Wally, then to Dick, then back to the team, waiting for their responses. Dick and Wally exchanged glances, stunned into silence.

"What are you, some kind of pedophile?! Dick is-" Artemis began, on the verge of a rant.

"Perfectly capable of making his own decisions, thank you very much," Dick snapped, stepping up beside Roy and wrapping his arm around the older man's waist. Dick looked up at Roy and smiled and Roy smiled back. Then it was Wally's turn.

"Yeah, we're dating. All three of us. And we're happy," Wally said, matter-of-factly. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a giggle from the back of the room; it was M'gann. All eyes were on her as she floated over to the trio, hugging each of them.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" she said cheerily. She turned back to the rest of the team and clasped her hands together.

"I'm sorry, but I've known for a while," M'gann said sweetly, and a little apologetically. The rest of the team seemed stunned at the confession, all except Connor, of course. And...strangely...Zatanna...

"And so have I. Or...well...I suspected," Zatanna chimed in with a shrug and a smile. Now all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked incredulously. Dick cleared his throat, blushing a bit when he said "I, er...may have...had something to do with that." Zatanna giggled and said "I never would have even suspected if you hadn't made that confession all those months ago." And then Zatanna came to stand beside the four of them now, supporting them. She kissed Dick on the cheek and said "I may not understand it, but you're happy, so I can support it."

Dick smiled at her, sending a silent thank you. Now it was Kaldur's turn to speak.

"The three of you are all...together?" he asked carefully.

"Yup," Dick said first.

"We are," said Wally. Roy just gave a nod.

"Look, we get it; Roy is too _old_ for me, he's a bad influence, yadda, yadda, yadda," Dick droned on with an exaggerated eye roll. He waved his hand dismissively and said "fact it, I'm happy. _We're_ happy." Wally laughed and kissed Dick's cheek happily.

"We are. It seems strange, sure, but it works. We're _all_ happy with it."

"And we're not seeking your approval," Roy put in, both his boyfriends nodding in agreement.

"But we'd like it. We'd like for you to accept us. And if not-" Wally continued on. Dick gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then it's your loss."

Then silence fell over the room as the Team silently considered this new information. A silence that was broken by M'gann. She giggled innocently and twirled around the room a bit.

"I think it's beautiful! You guys seem so... _happy._ I can feel it in your auras, it's genuine, and I think you're all perfect for each other." The three of them exchanged glances, smiling at each other and then M'gann turned to the rest of the team.

"On Mars, relationships between multiple people are common," she began. She clasped her hands together and smiled so sweetly as she continued.

"Love is love. It isn't about possession it's about... _appreciation._ And we martians believe it's possible to appreciate multiple people, and to share yourself with more than one person is an honor, a blessing," she explained. It had Dick, Wally, even Roy blushing, because her words struck a cord deep inside them.

"You don't have to understand it," she said softly, turning back to her three friends, then back to the team "but they're happy, and that should be enough. I know none of you have psychic abilities and you can't feel the...joy, the happiness and the love that they feel for each other, but I promise you, it's very real and..." M'gann turned back to them again, smiling brightly, the sweetest smile Roy, Dick, or Wally had ever seen.

"It's beautiful." And then they heard sniffling and looked to its source; Zatanna had tears in her eyes and she looked over at them and shrugged.

"What? It was a beautiful speech," Zatanna defended with a little laugh, earning a few chuckles and giggles from the three of them, and even M'gann. The five of them turned their attention back on the others, who seemed at a loss for words. What M'gann had said seemed to truly affect them. None of them said a word; not Artemis, not Kaldur, not Connor. The three of them just soundlessly left the room, save for a few small gestures. Artemis simply shrugged, Kaldur smiled at M'gann, then at them, and Connor...well, he was Connor.

"Thank you," Wally said to Roy, kissing his lips.

"For what?" he asked. Wally smiled and said "for doing this. I know you came out and told them because you knew I was upset. I know it couldn't have been easy, but thank you." Roy smiled and cupped Wally's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Of course."

'Ugh, you're a couple of saps," Dick teased. Roy and Wally snickered and both kissed on his cheeks, causing him to blush. Zatanna and M'gann giggled and both of them 'aww'd.

"You three are really adorable together," M'gann cooed.

And that night was one of the happiest nights in Wally's memory. Because they lived out one of the very things he'd dreamed of most. They sat in the lounge, watching a movie, all three of them, snuggling together, just like Wally had always wanted. They didn't have to hide from the team anymore.

* * *

The three of them had snuggled up together on the couch at Roy's house, watching movies; Friday night had come around and it was movie night again. They loved these nights, even after they all came out to the team and could spend time together more often, just the three of them. Despite that, movie night at Roy's was still _very_ special.

But when the last movie came to an end, Dick and Wally glanced over at each other with mischievous grins on their faces. Roy glanced back and forth between them, feeling a touch of concern.

"What are you two planning now?" Roy asked, equal parts cautious and amused. Dick and Wally looked to Roy then leaned in and pressed kisses to his face before hopping off of the couch and tugging him with them.

"We know you've been taking care of us," Wally said. Dick smiled sweetly and continued "we also know you've been making sacrifices to make sure we're both happy." Roy snorted and replied "they're not really sacrifices. Making you guys happy makes me happy." Dick and Wally exhcnaged glances again and tugged their boyfriend to the bedroom.

"Yeah, but you've taken up a whole lot of extra responsibility, keeping us happy at the expense of yourself!" Dick said, matter-of-factly, shoving Roy onto the bed.

"So now let _us_ take care of _you._ " Wally said with a wink and a grin. Roy propped himself up on his elbows, watching his boys carefully. They began a slow, heated kiss, hands traveling up each other's shirts, feeling the other's bodies. Roy felt his face heat up and the blood rush south. He was already hard just watching them.

Clothes were discarded until the two of them were naked and making out in front of him. At this point, Roy was painfully hard, straining against his jeans. He unzipped his fly and pulled his cock free, but it didn't seem like his two lovers were having any of them. The both crawled up on the bed beside him, Wally capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth. Roy moaned softly into the kiss, cupping Wally's cheek and stroking his face with his thumb. His hand curled back behind his head to hold him there.

And then he gasped parting from the kiss to let out a loud moan. He felt a wet heat around his cock and looked down to see Dick's mouth around him, head bobbing up and down around his heated flesh. And those mischievous eyes looked up at him. Wally kissed him again swallowing another moan. Wally was unzipping his hoodie and pulling it away from his body. He felt his shirt being tugged up, moving a bit to allow its removal. Then he felt Wally's hands exploring his body, tugging gently at his nipples before traveling down over his stomach.

He let out a slight sound of disappointment at the loss of Dick's mouth, but he shuddered a little at the very mischievous grin on the boy's face. Dick soundlessly crawled up the bed and Roy moved back with him. Dick kissed him, melting his lips with Roy's tongue slipping into his mouth, his hand joining Wally's in moving across his body, touching, feeling, enjoying the warmth of his skin beneath his hand.

When Roy parted from him to kiss Wally, he felt the bed move a bit as Dick went to retrieve the lube. Roy had to watch and while Wally kissed his neck, his eyes were glued onto Dick as the boy prepared himself. He gasped again, biting his lip when he felt Wally's hand on his cock, pumping him to agonizingly slowly. And then suddenly, everything stopped. He opened his eyes, not even having realized he'd closed them and watched the erotic scene play out before his eyes. Wally as near the end of the bed, he and Dick seemingly having a wordless conservation with their eyes and those _mischievous_ grins.

Dick crawled on all fours and took Roy back into his mouth. Roy let out a moan, head tilting back and his hips thrusting upward every so slightly. He looked again ans saw Wally positioning himself at Dick's entrance... _holy fuck this was getting hot._

This would mark the first time he'd had sex with both of them at the same time, and that thought made him even harder, if that were even possible.

"Ready babe,?" Wally asked softly. Dick hummed softly around Roy's cock and Wally pushed his own erection inside Dick's body. The acrobat hummed around Roy's cock, sending vibrations though the shaft, ripping a moan from Roy's throat. His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and the bed began to rock as Wally started fucking Dick as a rough, fast pace, just as he liked it.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, the headboard banging against the wall, and the sounds of moans and pants of pleasure. This whole scenario was so erotic, so hot, Roy didn't think he could last much longer...

"Unngh, fuck...Dick, I'm gonna cum," Wally breathed, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Dick hummed pleasantly around Roy's cock, eyes darting up to the man's pleasure twisted face. He was going to lose it, he could tell. Roy's mouth opened, a silent cry as he came, Dick swallowing him down. He pulled off of Roy and leaned back, his back pressed against Wally's front as the ginger gripped his hips hard, slamming into him, tearing lewd moans from the boy. And then finally-

"Oh god...Wally!" Dick screamed, as Wally slammed home one final time, both of them releasing at the same moment. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, breathig heavily, exhausted, Wally still inside of Dick. After a few moments of basking in the after glow, Wally pulled out of him and moved lazily off of the bed to grab tissue and clean himself and Dick up.

The two boys sighed contentedly, crawling up the bed to lay on either side of Roy, wrapping their arms around him and snuggling as close as they dared.

"Love you," Dick whispered sweetly, pressing his lips to Roy's. Roy smiled and kissed him back, burying his nose in his hair.

"Love you too." He turned to Wally and kissed him, and Wally kissed back, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth, deepening the kiss. It was a slow, lazy kiss, but it conveyed the love they had for each other.

"Love you, Roy," Wally said with a contented hum, laying his head on the man's shoulder, tucked underneath his chin. Roy smiled and held them both close.

"I love you both, so much," he said softly.

Roy sighed contentedly. This was definitely one of the happiest moments in their relationship that he could recall. He was happy, Wally was happy, and Dick was happy. The three of them loved each other, deeply and completely, and they each knew it. Through the occasionally twinges of jealousy, through their occasional disagreements, it worked. Somehow, they made it work, despite all their differences. Because love had that kind of power. The power to make the people whose lives it touched, see past the bad, to work through the rough times.

Some days were rougher than others, and on those days love was all that made it work. There was no magic or mystery in involved, communication, patience, but most of all, love.

That was the core of it all, the love. Love was the key to it all, what brought them together and bound them together, what just made it...work. And what M'gann had said, in moments like these, he felt it more than ever, knew it to be true in his heart of hearts.

 _Love is love. It isn't about possession it's about...appreciation. And we martians believe it's possible to appreciate multiple people, and to share yourself with more than one person is an honor, and a blessing._


End file.
